Estrellas
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Espero que les guste un Malik- Marik


Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Luego de que se formateara el disco duro, y que haya perdido TODO lo que tenia escrito, vuelvo, para vuestra desgracia con una historia de amor entre mi cuarta pareja favorita. Malik /Marik. ( También este gusto creado luego de leer cierto fic. Llamado"Siempre Estuviste Ahí" de Noriko...)  
  
Advertencia; Este FIC tiene una temática de categoría NC-17, por lo que si no quieres traumatizarte te recomiendo que aprietes el botón de allá arriba, en la barra de tu explorador para volver atrás.......... si continuas leyendo, espero que me dejes un review con tu opinión... PERO no aceptare nada ofensivo pues YA OS HE ADVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
...... Saludos: Hally Black  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Los grandes y expresivos ojos del dueño del cetro del milenio miraban con mas que horror, con espanto, la figura que frente a él se alzaba.  
  
Su yami, Malik, a su vez lo miraba con los ojos entornados, con esa sonrisa demoníaca que asustaba a cualquiera. Se diría que esa era una batalla entre ambos personajes, pero en realidad era mas que nada una lucha de personalidades.  
  
Marik, alegre y bastante jovial, algo torpe se desvelaba por el solitario y serio espíritu del cetro. El espíritu en tanto, poseedor de una paciencia que admiraría a cualquiera, claro si era capaz de aguantar las imbecilidades que su niño hablaba, todo el día. Pero claro, si hasta los milagros tienen su tope. Y es que la paciencia del espíritu por muy grande que fuera, no era infinita. Pero aun así seguía a su lado. Algunas veces sé planteaba la incomoda hipótesis que había algo mas que paciencia hacia ese niño. Pero rápidamente era desechada. Era simplemente imposible.  
  
Ishizu Isthar miraba con algo de risa la situación. Ambos chicos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, peleando en un duelo de monstruos, uno bastante sangriento vale decir. El premio de aquella batalla era librarse de acompañar a Ishizu a comprar. Y solo Dios sabia lo que esa mujer era capaz de hacer con una tarjeta de crédito y alguien que le llevara los paquetes. Y por lo visto hoy le tocaría a Marik ir.  
  
Este trataba de encontrar algo que le indicara que el espíritu le ayudaría. Que le libraría de aquel martirio, digno de un santo. Pero por lo visto, esto seria imposible. Suspiro resignado.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Malik ya estaba mas que aburrido. Su hikari y la loca de su hermana se habían ido de compras hace mas de 5 horas. Pero claro, los muy desconsiderados no le habían dejado nada para comer. Y no es que lo necesitara, pero le encantaba las maravillas de la cocina de esta época.  
  
Se asomo a la ventana que daba a la calle, solo para ver a un grupo de niños que se comportaban de manera alegre y algo torpe. Típico de infantes y de su hikari, por supuesto.  
  
Había veces en las que se recriminaba pensar en el cómo lo hacia. ¿ porqué se acordaba siempre de el?. El joven egipcio era demasiado alegre. Si había billones de veces en las que se preguntaba por que no le había tocado alguien como Kaiba. Pero luego también estaba esa sensación de que solo su Hikari lo había podido crear como él era. Era confuso, lo sabia, pero más fuerte que su propio orgullo. Pero ¿quien dijo que lo que es mas fuerte que el orgullo no se puede ignorar?  
  
Prendió la televisión, aparato que ya sabia ocupar, cosa que le causaba satisfacción ya que el estúpido faraón no lo podía hacer.  
  
Tras unos momentos, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le indicó que los hermanos Isthar llegaban.  
  
Bajo las escaleras, dispuesto a exigir que le llevasen a su cuarto una pizza o algo así.  
  
Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera tratando de encontrar a su niño. Allí estaba Ishizu y a su espalda una montaña de paquetes. Dedujo que eso era su Hikari.  
  
_ Llévame algo para comer, Marik, que me muero de hambre!!!!! _ El bulto que era su pequeño niño lo miro de manera bastante poco tranquilizante. Dejo caer todos los paquetes que su hermana le había obligado a cargar, y subió las escaleras refunfuñando y alegado, algo que sonaba a que nadie respetaba sus derechos, y que al otro día tenia escuela, que no pensaban en lo cansado que estaba entre otras cosas.  
  
El espíritu miró a Ishizu, buscando una respuesta pero la joven, que nunca en su vida había dicho algo claro, comenzó hablar sobra el destino que le había enviado a un alma sumisa como su hermano a acompañarla a comprar, lo que le había permitido comprar todo lo que necesitaba, y de paso le dijo que la tarjeta de crédito no se podía utilizar por que se había gastado todo su dinero, pero que no se preocupara por que su padre les depositaria su 'mesada' (Uh.. Se parece a mí. Pero con la diferencia que a mi no me pasan la tarjeta XD).  
  
Malik dejo a la morena hablando sola, y subió a su habitación, para ver como se encontraba su hikari.  
  
Algo le decía que había sido un día muy difícil. Pero no es que le importara, es solo que así nadie le atendería.  
  
Lo encontró peinando su rubio cabello, con la delicadeza usual en él, mirándose al espejo. Él vio como entraba a su habitación, sin quitar la vista del espejo y le sonrió de manera sincera. Sin voltearse, pero sin perder su sonrisa le pidió disculpas a su yami.  
  
_No te preocupes, pequeño, la verdad es que no me había extrañado que llegaras de mal genio. Después de todo te toco acompañar a tu hermana a comprar. Toda una hazaña que estés vivo.  
  
Se acerco, y lo abrazo por la espalda, mirándolo a los ojos, a través del reflejo, le pidió peinarlo. Esto desconcertó a Marik, que sin embrago le paso el cepillo. Pero no lo desconcertó mas que al propio espíritu que se sorprendió de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Jamás en su vida el habitante del cetro se había comportado así. Era mas que impresionante ver esa actitud. Dedujo que lago le había pasado, pero a veces sentía que no tenia suficiente confianza con el espíritu como para cuestionar sus cambios de comportamiento.  
  
El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por los gritos de un pequeño seguido por el rechinar de unos neumáticos... adivinando lo que pasaba Marik sin decir nada salió corriendo de su habitación, seguido de Malik.  
  
Su hikari había salido y sostenía a un pequeño de unos 8 años que, evidentemente, había sido atropellado por el auto que se había dado a la fuga. El pequeño sangraba de manera impresionante, manchando la blanca camisa de egipcio. Cuando Ishizu aviso que la ambulancia tardaría en llegar, Marik tomo al pequeño con fuerza y se ofreció a llevarlo al hospital. Por su tono de voz, el espíritu se dio cuenta que la situación le había afectado mas de lo que quería aparentar.  
  
/////////*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/////////*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/////////*/*/**/* /*/*/*/*//////  
  
Ya eran cerca de las 1 AM. Y su pequeño no volvía. Una llamada había obligado a Ishizu a salir de viaje, por lo que le tocaría quedarse con su niño. Y justo cuando pensaba que este necesitaría llegar a comer algo, recordó que ni cocinar sabia. Si al menos la morena le hubiese dejado algo de comida, pero no... se había ido sin siquiera dejar saludos.  
  
La puerta de calle se abrió con lentitud. Por un momento creyó que estaban entrando a robar. Si así fuera, mala idea por que del reino de las sombras nadie los libraría. Bajo con cautela las escaleras, solo para ver como su pequeño se dejaba caer, con lagrimas en los ojos. Preocupado, cerro la puerta y se le acerco, viendo que su rostro y su ropa estaban manchadas por la sangre seca del pequeño. Su hikari siempre se preocupaba de su apariencia.  
  
_ Ese chico... sabes que recién había cumplido los 8... - ante aquel comentario el espíritu se temió lo peor. Solo atino a abrazarlo cuando su Marik rompió en un llanto desesperado, lleno de una culpabilidad que no entendía.  
  
_Pe.. Pero... hiciste lo que pudiste, no debes llorar... - El espíritu mecía el cuerpo de su pequeño, tratando de tranquilizarlo, de hacerle olvidar la horrible experiencia que le había tocado vivir.  
  
_ Pero pude haber ido más rápido. Cuando llegue al hospital su situación era mas que critica, estaba ya al borde de la muerte, se había desangrado... es mi culpa por no haber reaccionado a tiempo, debí haberlo llevado antes de que me avisaran que la ambulancia tardaría, debí haber pensado eso en el instante que le vi tirado ahí...  
  
_ No te culpes. No hay razón para ello. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y si Ra se lo quería llevar es por algo.  
  
Marik parecía no escuchar los argumentos que su yami le daba. No estaba de ánimos, además que la situación le había hecho pensar en una verdad que le incomodaba. Que pasaría si el muriese sin decir lo que sentía. ¡Acababa de ver morir a un niño de solo ocho años!... SOLO OCHO!!!. Le quedaba toda una vida por delante.  
  
Se aferró lo mas que pudo a la camisa que el espíritu llevaba, enterrando su rostro en su hombro. Olía de una manera extraña, no así desagradable, por el contrario olía de una forma embriagante, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a volver adicto a ese olor, se separo con violencia, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Malik.  
  
Y solo ahí se dio cuenta que si había algo más adictivo que su olor, sus ojos. No pudo dejar de mirarlos. Por mas que su (poco) sentido común le pedía que lo hiciera, ya era demasiado tarde. Tarde también fue para evitar la locura que estaba por cometer. Cerro los ojos y se coloco otra vez en su hombro, con el rostro vuelto hacia su cuello, dejando que sus labios rozaran la suave y tersa piel de su yami.  
  
Malik no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía. Su, usualmente tímido hikari estaba allí, acurrucado en su hombro, con sus labios rozando su piel. Una serie de sensaciones recorrían toda su espalda. Un suspiro murió en sus labios cuando la lengua de su pequeño comenzó a probar su cuello, con una timidez y lentitud que transformaban la situación en casi una tortura.  
  
No entendía por que lo hacia, solo quería descubrir si sabia igual a como olía. Y fue magnifico darse cuenta que así era. Ya era imposible detenerse, y tampoco lo quería. Solo se dejaría llevar, tal como más de una vez había querido.  
  
Sorprendido del extraño suceso que se estaba llevando a cabo, inclino su rostro para tratar de encontrar el de su luz, justo en el momento que él hacia lo mismo. Nunca supieron quien acortó la distancia entra los dos, ni quien inició el suave contacto, solo supieron que estaban besándose de manera tímida, pues Marik jamás había hecho algo así, y Malik, tenia miedo de asustar a su pequeño. Tampoco nadie supo en que momento Marik abrió sus labios, pero de sorprendió al sentir la lengua del espíritu jugando con la suya. Se dejo llevar. ¿Que más podía hacer?  
  
Las manos del espíritu comenzaron a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Marik, sin dejar él más minino milímetro sin reconocer. Lo hacia como sí quisiera grabar en la piel de su niño su propia marca personal mientras el se grababa en sí mismo las formas de su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda y sus brazos. Lo recostó en sus piernas, inclinando así medio cuerpo sobre el suyo.  
  
Marik intento incorporarse. Eso le estaba dando miedo. Él quería... no, amaba al espíritu, pero no quería entregarse a él sin antes saber si su amor era correspondido. Le temía a ser un juguete, un pasatiempo en sus manos, aunque se estuviera muriendo por serlo y es que no había nada mas doloroso que ser el pasatiempo de quien amas ( eso lo digo por experiencia propia TT_TT).  
  
Malik noto la incomodidad de su luz. Al ser mas fuerte le obligo a mantenerse en su posición, mientras recorría con sus labios sus mejillas, haciendo camino hasta llegar a su boca, donde se detuvo. No quería iniciar un segundo contacto. No aun. Murmuro, de manera seductora si podía continuar- aun sabiendo que en el estado en el que se encontraba su hikari se lo permitiría- y no se equivoco.  
  
Siguió con su boca bajando por su pecho, bajando por su abdomen al tiempo que se posaba casi en un cien porciento sobre él. Marik por segunda vez tubo miedo. Las caricias cada vez mas osadas, cada vez más placenteras, estaban ya mas allá de su cintura (mas abajo, para ser exactos).  
  
_De....de..... detente, Malik...... - un nuevo intentó. Pero de nada serviría. Para su desgracia su yami ya no era conciente de sus actos ( si es que alguna vez lo fue) sino que de él se había apoderado su lado animal. Al percatarse del asunto, Marik intento hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, alejarlo con sus brazos, sin embrago estos fueron detenidos por los mas fuetes del espíritu quien con fuerza los sujeto por sobre la cabeza del egipcio. Marik esta totalmente inmovilizado a merced de su acompañante.  
  
Obligo a su Hikari a levantarse, y lo codujo a la alcoba, sin escuchar las suplicas de este, que estaba realmente asustado. Había jugado con fuego, se había quemado y había perdido el control ya ahora estaba a merced de un verdadero incendio. Intento como ultimo recurso asegurarse al menos que su yami también lo quería, por lo que se detuvo. Siempre había querido entregarse a alguien en un cato de MUTUO amor. Malik lo tironeaba para obligarle a subir las ahora, interminables escaleras, de manera brusca, lo que causaba dolor y algunas marcas en sus muñecas.  
  
_ Malik... tu... me amas??. - ante estas palabras el espíritu lo miro con su expresión más indescifrable. Sus ojos púrpuras se clavaron en el cuerpo de su compañero. El espíritu también se había planteado esa pregunta. Pero no iba a permitir que una frase le arruinara la noche  
  
_ Eso no se pregunta- contesto con su voz más cruel- no seas tonto- y con esto le obligo a subir lo que faltaba con un ultimo tirón.  
  
Marik estallo en ahogados sollozos ante esta lapidaria frase. Claro que por estos mismos no pudo escucharla entera.  
  
Sintió como era empujado y tirado brutalmente en su cama, par luego sentir como su yami se sentaba literalmente sobre sus caderas, así mientras lo besaba con fuerza, se movía lentamente excitando a su acompañante. Marik ya no se resistía. Y es que no podía, pues tenia aun sus muñecas entre las de su yami. Sintió como una suave corriente eléctrica le recorría por toda la espalda con cada movimiento del espíritu.  
  
Por primera vez supo la respuesta a una interrogante que siempre se planteo. Su Malik ya no era virgen, era un hombre experimentado. Se notaba por que era capaz de estimular justo en las partes que le hacían sentir un enorme placer. Ya no lo podía aguantar. Los gemidos se escapaban de su garganta cuando el espíritu comenzó a quitar con sus dientes la camisa ensangrentada, lamiendo en las partes donde la sangre la había pegado a la suave piel de su hikari.  
  
Suspiros, que morían antes de salir de la profundidad de su garganta. Suspiros que mostraban la excitación que esta viviendo. Casi tomando el control de su mente, pero no podía olvidar las palabras del espíritu. Tenia aunque sea la mas mínima esperanza de que su amor, aunque nunca antes revelado, fuera correspondido. Pero no era posible.  
  
Su hikari no estaba disfrutando. Eso no era lo que quería, el quería que el chico gimiera libremente, que dijera su nombre con cada suspiro. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo anhelaba. Busca mas que su propia satisfacción, buscaba la satisfacción de su compañero, por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba el mismo, le importaba alguien más. Se detuvo, cuando estaba lamiendo el ombligo del pequeño. Miro su rostro buscando alguna señal.  
  
Ahí estaba Malik, con sus ojos semi-cerrados, con sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave tono rojo, en cuyas facciones mostraban el dolor que esta situación le causaba, pues Marik estaba conciente que era un acto que estaba siendo casi en contra de voluntad. Pero no por eso no lo iba a disfrutar. Quería demostrarle algo mas con ese acto. Quizás quería demostrarle que le ¿quería? ¿qué le tenia cariño? Eso ni el mismo lo sabia.  
  
Hace unos minutos que el espíritu había terminado con sus placenteras caricias. Abrió los ojos para encontrado allí, sobre el, aun teniendo sus muñecas con algo de violencia, mirándolo, con una expresión que mostraba demasiada confusión. Pero ese no significaba que se detendría, no señor, el lo conocía, y quizás su sufrimiento le hiciera proseguir. Y es que su yami era una sádico de primera, de esos que disfrutaban cuando veían que cualquier persona sufría de dolor físico y/ o psíquico. Cuando esto sucedía, y se lograba enterar de que causaba esto, se dedicaba a acentuar esto, solo para su propio placer.  
  
Malik no pudo contenerse. Se acerco a su rostro y depositó un sube beso en su frente. Una clara señal de cariño. Murmuro algo que Marik no pudo comprender y soltó sus manos. Aun así el joven egipcio se sentía demasiada confundido como para oponer resistencia a estas alturas.  
  
Las manos del espíritu desabrocharon los ( en su opinión) incómodos pantalones, haciéndolo de tal manera que causaban gran satisfacción a su pequeño. Se libro de su propia polera, dejando al descubierto su suave pecho. Busco con ansias el cuello de su pequeño, y lo beso con ternura. No quería asustarlo mas de lo que estaba, solo quería darle el máximo placer. Recorrió todo su cuerpo a besos sin dejar rincón sin explorar. Incluso se tomo la libertad de voltearlo, y se quedo contemplando el tatuaje que cubría aquella exquisita piel. Recorrió con la punta de sus dedos aquellas inscripciones, que causaban escalofríos a su niño. Un gemido por fin logro escapar de la represión que el egipcio se había impuesto. No quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo había estado disfrutando. Si hasta le dio por pensar que sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, como parte de un rompecabezas.  
  
Sentimientos encontrados que solo lo confundían. ¿¿Por que sentía la necesidad de complacer a su hikari?? Lamía su espalda, con lentitud mientras con sus hábiles manos acariciaba su torso desnudo, mientras que a su vez se movía de forma insinuante, para lograr excitar a su compañero. Y por los gemidos parecía que lo había conseguido.  
  
Con sus manos busco la entrepierna de su hikari, para poder tocar por sobre la tela del bóxer su miembro, con una lentitud que le tortura. Sentía placer, al nivel que ya ni su nombre recordaba. Mucho menos recordaba sus fuertes intenciones de no demostrar el pacer que sentía. Ya no podía mas.....  
  
_Malik... sigue... ahhhh--- ahhh---mmmmmm. - No haciéndole sufrir mas lo volteo, a su gusto, amoldándose a él, apoyando sus caderas sobre las de Marik, demostrándole que no era el único que estaba excitado de aquella manera, se movía para aumentar el pacer, mientras lo besaba frenéticamente, ya sin control, ya sin pensar en nada mas que en las sensaciones que sentía.  
  
El dueño del cetro desabrochó los pantalones de su compañero, basándose en la teoría de que se encontraba en desventaja frente al espíritu. Tomo sus brazos obligándole a acariciarlo, a recorrer su pecho. Actitud que asombro a su yami, pues le daba la sensación de que se sentía poco querido. ( Por que será, idiota.... y es que saben, me esta saliendo parecido a cierto idiota, en personalidad, en nada mas, solo en la personalidad.)  
  
El joven egipcio se apoyo en sus codos para besar sus labios con pasión, de manera salvaje. Malik gemía al tiempo que sus lenguas se trenzaban en una batalla por el control de la situación.  
  
Mientras, no dejaban de moverse, uno sobre el otro, acariciándose, excitándose. Pero no podían continuar así, no en le estado en el que se encontraban.  
  
El dueño del cetro se decidió por jugar una ultima carta, ya no quería seguir así, necesitaba ser del espíritu, lo necesitaba por mas que después se fuera a arrepentir, por lo que le pidió, con la mirada, con sus labios, gimiendo, suplicando, que la ultima prenda que su cuerpo llevaba, desapareciera.  
  
El joven no se hizo de rogar, arrancando con sus dientes el bóxer de su compañero y desde ese minuto, ámate. Marik no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la extraña situación. Jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría, por mas que en sus sueños ocurriera, y algo similar pensaba el espíritu. Jamás creyó poder tener entre sus brazos a su dulce pero infantil pequeño.  
  
Tomo con delicadeza el miembro que su luz le había pedido descubrir, pensando sin embrago que querría algo mas. Apoyo su boca en la punta, deslizando su lengua con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar los ojos semi- cerrados de su hikari. Cerro también el sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Lamía y exploraba con lentitud el miembro de su pequeño niño, conciente de que este aun no se había entregado talmente, lo podía ver en la tensión de su cuerpo, en sus cejas fruncidas, en sus manos cerradas, pero ya no se podía detener, ni aunque quisiera.  
  
_date vuelta....- La voz del yami sonó ronca por el esfuerzo de controlarse, por el ya estaría jodiendo ( literalmente) a su amante, sin la menor delicadeza, pero algo le impulsaba a ser delicado, y no es que tomara en cuanta que era su 'primera vez'. Con algunos había sido mas violento por ese echo, Amaba ver sufrir a cualquier mortal que entre sus garras cayera.  
  
Marik no opuso resistencia, el movimiento de sus caderas la mostraba que ya no se podía controlar, lo necesitaba sobre él, dentro de él, que fuera uno con él... pero por lo visto Él no se daba cuanta que también quería que sus sentimientos fueran uno... no era para el egipcio algo netamente carnal, el estaba dejando el corazón en la almohada.  
  
Lo dejo boca abajo, y le exigió que levantara las caderas, quedando así expuesta su entrada, mientras su rostro quedaba escondido de la mirada que su yami de vez en cuando le lanzaba. Por eso no podía ver como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ni mucho menos pudo escuchar el ' te amo' que a él iba dirigido.  
  
Lamió la punta de su dedo, para lubricarlo con su propia saliva y lo penetro con lentitud. Una visión deliciosa que le daba un adelanto de lo que en pocos minutos pasaría. Sintió sin embargo como los músculos del cuerpo de su compañero se tensaban. Le ordeno que se relajara, y este la hizo caso, luego, sin preparación introdujo el segundo dedo, comenzando a jugar con él, moviendo su mano con lentitud, tratando de ubicar el punto del placer, lo encontró y presionó con suavidad, no quería que se viniera aun cuando el no lo había penetrado totalmente. Cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, lo sintió gritar de dolor, Solo ahí se dio cuenta que no había prestado atención a las respuestas del cuerpo de Marik. Se maldijo a sí mismo pero ya nada podía hacer, su propia necesidad de descargarse en aquel cuerpo virginal le apremiaba, su erección era casi dolorosa, pero sabia que si quería dar placer, debía controlarse. Pero ya no podía, retiro su mano, aun sabiendo que si no introducía un cuarto dedo, el dolor seria mayor, pero no le importo (n/a: descriteriado!!!!!)  
  
Sintió un alivio cuando la mano que invadía su cuerpo se retiro. Pero no alcanzo a acostumbrarse cuando sintió el cuerpo de Malik apoyado totalmente sobre el suyo, besando su cuello, y con su miembro totalmente listo para invadirlo. Solo un 'cálmate y trata de relajarte' fue lo que le dijo cuando entro a el con violencia y de una envestida.  
  
El grito de su hikari le hizo comprender que quizás le había echo daño, pero ya nada se le podía hacer. Suspiro y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, tratando de encontrar el punto que anteriormente había ubicado. Los sollozos de su niño hacían temblar su cuerpo entero, pero por experiencia supo que ya se acostumbraría. Y no se equivoco. A los minutos su luz estaba gimiendo de placer, haciendo coro con sus propios gemidos. Ambos se movían, y Malik no podía dejar de sentir la tibieza y la estreches de aquella entrada. Eso lo excitaba mas aun si es que se podía. Momentos después los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, y la habitación se lleno de gritos de placer, mientras que Marik se movía e iba ala encuentro de su amado, mientras este lo penetraba mas y más a fondo, besando su espalda en un arranque de quien sabe que sentimiento. Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo. Malik se retiro del cuerpo de su compañero y se acostó a su lado, mientras su luz se acurrucaba en su pecho. El espíritu no soporto mas y se quedo dormido por lo que no pudo escuchar el llanto que a su hikari acometía. Se durmió conciente eso si de que había sido un acto sin el menor consentimiento conciente de él.  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les ha parecido???????  
  
Si quieran continuación háganmelo saber.......  
  
Hally Black 


End file.
